


The Process of Understanding

by lovesickphantasm



Category: Ensemble Stars! (Video Game)
Genre: Angst, Eichi Narrated, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Hospital Setting, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-20
Updated: 2020-06-20
Packaged: 2021-03-03 18:46:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 881
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24820294
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lovesickphantasm/pseuds/lovesickphantasm
Summary: Why does he visit me, the person who took away everything from him?
Relationships: Hibiki Wataru/Tenshouin Eichi
Comments: 1
Kudos: 32





	The Process of Understanding

“Good evening Eichi!”  
As I opened my eyes, I saw a man with long blue hair and a smile that reached both of his ears: Wataru. I sat up leaning against my pillow eyeing my visitor from head to toe, gaining a pout. He was wearing a loose fitted white shirt with black jogger pants…he really does look good in everything. Not only does he look good, but his presence is making the room seem more like purgatory than hell. Maybe even the lowest level of heaven if you take away the horrid smell of disinfectant.

“Good evening Wataru, what brings you here today? Surely there are other things you could be doing than looking over my sickly self?”  
I must be the most selfish person in the world; I don’t deserve his company after all I’ve done, yet he’s still mine. I know that I’m the least endearing person to waste affection on, I’ve been on the bottom of the list since the first time I laid on a hospital bed; So why me? Maybe he’s going to strike now when I’m most vulnerable as punishment for all my sins; like a fallen angel disguised as a cherub to take revenge on god.

“Don’t be like that Eichi!”

Yes, maybe that’s it, I think.

“You know it’s not the same without you in Fine,” Wataru frowns. “I don’t know if we can go on much longer with our Emperor!”  
He puts the back of his hand on his head to imitate a damsel in distress as he plops down on the bed… how dramatic of him. A small smile forms on my face, his antics never fail to make me feel.

"You may be saying that now but I see you all have been holding up pretty nicely; Tori sent me a video of him dismissing a B1 live because it got too rowdy fufu ♫. I know that even without my presence you three can hold your bearings, albeit for not too long."

“Yes, but without your presence it feels like there’s something missing...” Wataru says, almost like a whining child. “Like the night sky with it's moon, but no stars.”

Sometimes I wish I could understand him, understand why he chose to play the role of the villain, but instead all I have are questions. He could have overthrown me together with his fellow Oddballs, but he didn’t. Maybe it was sympathy? No no no, I took everything from him, nobody can be that merciful. So what is it, what am I missing? Or why do I dwell on something I'll most likely never get the answer to? I could ask him: Why did you follow the script? Why didn't you strike me dead even though you had the perfect chance? Why are you here? **What do you want from me?** But that would be shameful; the least I could do is remain the evil emperor keeping his head up high despite his circumstances.

"Why do you compare me to the stars in the sky, my dear Wataru? I can't shine as bright as you deserve when I've crushed the dreams others have wished for."  
I won't say anymore. Even if the question is metaphorical in construct it doesn't change the fact that I am still asking him _why, why do you compare me to something as pure and beautiful as the stars?_

"Stars can't shine without darkness, and I think you're the perfect example of that. You walked into darkness, shook hands with it, and came out as a bright star for the world to see; I find that very admirable ✰."

I have to say more.

"But Wataru I-"

A loud knock echoes throughout the room. A nurse holding an IV bag opens the door, cutting me off. Maybe miracles do exist. Wataru gets up and moves, leaning against the wall with his arms crossed smiling at me. The nurse changes my IV bag. As she finishes she says,

"Your parents are outside, should I tell them to come in Mr. Tenshouin?"

I sigh, whether I want them to come in at this moment or not, they'll do it anyway. If I say no that will just cause more problems for the nurse. I tell her yes and she leaves, then I turn my head to look at Wataru. I know it's childish, but I don't want him to leave; even after I almost poured out my whole heart to him. He nods,

"It seems that my visit will have to be cut short today, oh well!" He picks up his backpack that’s on the visitor chair and walks over to me. He flicks his wrists and suddenly a rose appears out of nowhere...I can’t hide the surprised expression I’m wearing. He hands me the rose. Tenderly he says,  
"Thank you for being my host today, Eichi. And most importantly,” He moves the hair out of my eyes, looking quite somber as he says, “Thank you for teaching me more than I've learned in my lifetime."

Before I could respond, he turns around, heading towards the door. 

—————

I will never be able to understand Wataru, but I know that I need him, and for reasons of his own, he needs me.  
Maybe that's enough for now.

**Author's Note:**

> I love Watei for many reasons, it’s one of my comfort ships! But I also really love how I can view their relationship/dynamic in many different ways. Even if they only have one canon, they are both very flexible characters in my mind at least (the joy of writing). In this fic I wanted Eichi to be very apprehensive about Wataru visiting him. I wanted him to weigh all that he’s done to the man in front of him to which he can’t help but wonder why he’s there. Even if it’s taboo to ask Wataru that it doesn’t mean he can’t think about it. In the end, I wanted Wataru to slip a little something that helps Eichi realize that even if he can’t fully understand him, what they have is special, and he needs keep it close to him and cherish it while it lasts. Anyways, thank you so much for reading, I appreciate it!  
> Twitter: _sickphantasm


End file.
